Somebody Save Me
by SuchASeaweedBrain
Summary: Continues after the "To be continued" at the end of season 4. My version of what happens next. This can be a bit dark. There are spoilers for the season finale and references to earlier episodes.
1. Marty

**A/N: Okay, after watching the NCIS: Los Angeles season finally I had so many emotions I decided I couldn't handle waiting till September/October so I wrote my own version of what happens after "to be continued". If you hadn't guessed yet, this contains spoilers for the season finale and some references to things that happened in episode before that. As River Song would put so nicely "Spoilers". The characters are being tortured, if not physically, then mentally. So this can be a bit dark. I'm planning on making this a three episode story, so a short story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA**

Pain. Hot searing pain. Pain that makes your vision go white even though your eyes are closed. He heard someone scream, it was an ear piercing, bone shattering, terrifying scream. It took him a while to realize it was coming from his own mouth. He had his eyes shut tight. The blue hidden by one normal and one swollen eyelid. The sound of the drill stopped, his iron jaw thing was removed, Deeks hair was let go off and his chin hit his chest, sending another shot of pain through his body. It took a lot of will power to lift up his head. Finally opening his eyes again he sought Sam. He needed to see someone he knew. He spit out some blood. Almost hitting the designer shoes of his torturer. If only he had a slight better aim.

He had gotten used to pain when he was a kid. He learned to take is fathers punches and kicks. Block out the pain. Let your mind drift to a better, nicer place. A beach of some sorts. But this was a whole new level of agony. His eyes found his temporary partner. The man who had been an ass to him from the moment he started at NCIS. Sure, he knew that they would be like this until he'd proven himself. Kensi had stopped, of course if you ignore their friendly/flirty banter. Callen had taken a bit longer, but after he joined them in Romania to save Hetty he had gotten much friendlier. But not Sam. Sam had continued to give him crap even though he had proven himself ten times over. He'd even called him out on it. Hell Sam had basically told him it was his personality that annoyed him.

And yet here he was, getting tortured to protect Sam's wife. He'd jumped into the pool, unarmed and outnumbered to save him. He'd known that even if he could get the big guy out of the pool they would still be in a lot of trouble. He still did it. He looked Sam straight in the eye. He could tell it was hurting Sam to see him like this. He managed a smile. Well a half smile, how do they call it? Crooked? Yeah crooked smile that sounds about right. 'Is it save to move the weapons?' the man in the fancy shoes asked him. Instead of answering he turned to the guy with the drill. 'You're the reason people are afraid of dentists aren't you?' Deeks mumbled. the guy lashed out and hit him in his already painful jaw. He managed to keep in his scream. He wasn't stupid, he'd heard the criminal call him "the weak one". He was determined to prove him wrong.

Kensi would tell him to shut up, keep his big mouth shut. Kensi. Damn. If he died here she would kill him. He'd promised her. "Promise me you won't do that." She had said to him. He'd asked her what she meant. "Get yourself killed." He had wanted to make a joke but Kensi had told him she was serious. So he promised. And now he was in this situation, getting dangerously close to breaking that promise already. He hadn't answered the man's question again, so his head was pulled back again. But he hardly noticed. The pain had never left even though the drill had been removed from his mouth. The only thing the sound starting again did to him was, make a shot of adrenaline and fear shoot through his body.

He couldn't give in to the pain. He had to keep his mind distracted from the pain. Kensi. She was his only hope right now. Her insane laugh. Her weird eye. Her love for food. The way she fights. When she tries to be cool and act like a surfer and fails miserably. When they were undercover and she took him completely by surprise and kissed him. The way he can make her laugh even when she's angry with him. His lips, that were now bloody and starting to crack, on hers just a few hours ago. Or was it days? He had no idea anymore. He's lost all sense of time, it seemed like such a ridiculous thing. There was just pain, questions, more pain and more questions.

The drilling stopped but the pain stayed. It became heavier. His mind went foggy. Like the time he was shot. Black spots danced in front of his eyes. The dude had drilled to far this time. He could feel his consciousness slip away slowly. The last thing he saw was Sam mouthing something at him. With his last bit of strength he figured it out. "Stay strong.". He closed his eyes, his vision being the first thing to give up. He heard the voice of his captor. East European accent. Siderov. 'I told you to stop, now he's passing out.' He almost smiled. His body was not supposed to be pushed so far it went into self-protection modus and shut down. Well his creepy horror movie dentist had failed at that point. Instead of fighting it, he embraced the darkness.

**A/N: Let me hear what you think of the story and the season finale, share your feels with me! Review!**


	2. Kensi

**A/N: Okay. Now a chapter from Kensi's POV. She wants her partner back. I'm not sure if I like the way this is turning out, but I'll just go and see how I continue. Kensi to the rescue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA**

Kensi paced up and down ops. She had just managed to pull Michele up after putting two bullets in the Russian girl when her phone had gone off. It was Hetty. She knew it was bad news when Hetty asked her to stay calm before telling her what happened. Lost contact. That was the official statement. But all of them knew what happened. Sam had been made by Janvier, Deeks had gone in to help him after Sam had been thrown in the pool, most likely with a briefcase of gold handcuffed to his wrist. Then contact was also lost with Deeks. After a SWAT team had checked the house and concluded the two police officers were both gone Kensi and Callen had looked around to see if they could figure out more about what happened.

They had made quite a good picture of what happened. Deeks had jumped in the pool to get Sam out, somehow he had gotten the keys. Because the handcuffs were found on the bottom with the keys. Deeks had somehow managed to get Sam out of the pool, which was quite impressive considering Sam's size compared to Deeks'. Then there's no other option then that they were captured and taken somewhere else. And now they had no idea where they were. Five hours. Five hours since last contact. Do you know how much can happen to someone in five hours? How far you can be taken in five hours?

She felt useless. She wanted to be out there turning over every rock until she found him. She wanted to punch the living hell out of Janvier for putting her partner and Sam in danger. She wanted to see Deeks' smirk when he told her she wasn't getting rid of him that easily. She wanted to punch him in the arm for scaring her like this. She wanted him to make some perverted remark. She wanted him to keep his god damn promise. If he died. She wouldn't know what she would do. Probably first of all put a bullet in the guy responsible, unless Callen beat her to it. No. He wasn't going to die. He's a fighter, yeah you wouldn't say so with that innocent face, but he really is. She knew why girls always seemed to turn into bimbo's around him. He was tall, tanned, muscular. His lovely blond curls and blue eyes, easy smile and sharp tong.

She can't lose another partner. After Dom died it took her a while to get used to Deeks. The two were so completely different. Where Dom had looked up to her and treated her almost like a superior. He respected her. Deeks on the other hand constantly challenged the way she did things, constantly challenged her. Constantly joking, flirting, teasing. If she had to get used to another partner again. She would go crazy. Plus Deeks had become more to her than a partner. How much more, she hadn't figured out yet. He was most certainly one of her best friends. He could make her laugh when she thought no one could. When she had gone slightly rouge, he'd tracked her down and he helped her, even though that could've cost him his job.

'Guys.' Eric remarked and the heads of two pacing agents shot up. 'What Eric.' Callen demanded. 'I may have found something.' Eric paused but quickly continued after looking at Callens face. 'Two of Ciderovs men have been outside this warehouse for hours. Camera footage shows a van coming in about five hours ago. They haven't left since.' Their slightly nerdy technical analyst had told them. 'Address Eric.' Kensi demanded. 'Sending it to your phones.' Nell had been gearing up to go into the field, Michele had been checked out by the EMT's and was now talking to Hetty. That conversation was quickly ended when Callen told Hetty about the recent developments. Hetty told Callen to pack the new assault rifles and bulletproof vests. The last thing she added was: 'Mister Callen, Miss Blye, Hanna and Jones. Find our men, get them back. And if you find the guys who are responsible for this. Put a bullet in them.' Four grim faces nodded and ran to two SUV's. Kensi and Nell jumped in one, Callen and Michele in the other. Kensi let the tires screech as she followed Callen out of the NCIS parking garage.

She could feel Nell look at her. She looked at the tiny technical analyst. 'Are you okay Nell?' she asked. Her voice cracked slightly. She was going to get her partner back. 'Yeah I'm fine.' Nell told her. Despite not really paying attention, Kensi could hear the lie in her words. She looked over at Nell. She gave in. 'Fine, I'm nervous.' Nell swallowed. 'Don't worry Nell, me too.' That was actually a lie. Kensi wasn't nervous, she was terrified. For Deeks, for Sam. For Nell and Michele, both not used to working with her and Callen. She had to admit. She was even felt slightly sorry for Siderov's men, that they were racing towards. They were about to meet two very angry woman coming to get back their men. Their men, no not in that way. Although after their "communication" argument had gotten out of hand a bit that morning she had no clue anymore. All she wanted was her partner back. Now. Callen turned into a sandy dust road. Kensi could already see the warehouse up ahead. She wanted to go faster but she was already pushing the car to a limit.

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


	3. Deeks

**A/N: So this chapter is quite short. Deeks' POV again. I think the next POV is Callen. Maybe. **

Deeks came back to the land of the living. Slowly he blinked, the light was so bright. It was to white in here. He saw Sam. His eyes grew wider as he saw Deeks was awake. Sam slightly shook his head. Sadly it took Deeks to long to realize what he mend. Drill dude said something to his boss. It sounded Russian, Eastern European, and Deeks didn't understand it. He knew it was bad though. Sam had been shaking his head, because now that he was awake, the torture would start again. Damn, his mind was too foggy. He didn't see it in time. Siderov came back into the room. 'Ah. Detective. You're awake. Good.' The words slurred slightly in Deeks' mind. His vision had trouble focussing.

'Is it save to move the weapons?' he asked again. Deeks wanted to make a smart remark but the pain in his jaw was so overwhelming he couldn't make any sound louder than a whisper. He coughed. If he couldn't talk he wouldn't be able to tell the dude even if he wanted to. He could probably make a few sounds but his time in the land of fairies had given his jaw time to go into lockdown. There was a way to make this work for him of course. Deeks carefully motioned with his tied up hand for the guy to come closer. Siderov seemed to think he finally broke him and came closer.

When he was almost near Deeks' mouth there was the sound of gunshots. Siderov froze, but Deeks knew. The team. He immediately head budded the guy in the face as hard as he could. Siderov stumbled backwards and screamed in pain. Deeks had hit his nose, he was pretty sure he heard a crack. The pain in his head and jaw almost overwhelmed him but he stayed awake. The creepy dentist guy ran out of the door after a yelled order of his boss. The latter came walking straight at Deeks. To his satisfaction his nose was bleeding heavily and seemed broken. He really hoped he's been right and the team was coming because things were not looking good for him. Siderov grabbed his hair and cut the leather bonds that had kept Deeks in his place with a very illegal knife he grabbed from a table. He dragged him out of his chair and even though Deeks could barely walk he managed to get him over to Sam. Who was still tied up. Deeks felt the cold steel of the knife to his throat.

Just at that moment Kensi burst through the door. Assault rifle immediately pointed straight at Siderovs head. Too bad he was using Deeks as a shield. 'Put the knife down.' She said slowly. She said it so dangerously. She wasn't yelling, but he could hear the uncontrolled fury in her words. 'Put the gun down. Or I kill the pretty blonde LAPD officer.' Siderov said. His voice sounded odd. Maybe because of the blood streaming out of his nose… Kensi locked eyes with Deeks. He was in so much pain. His jaw, his head. He could feel himself slip in and out of consciousness. But he knew what she wanted.

He blinked. One. Two. Three. He had no idea how. Maybe seeing Kensi had given him a new surge of adrenaline but he kicked back right into Siderov's knee making it almost bend the wrong way. He grabbed the hand with the knife and turned. Trying to get the knife out of Siderov's hand Deeks punched the fingers curling around the knife. Siderov was so surprised by his sudden outburst it took him a while to respond. When Siderov fought back he lashed out at Deeks. The first time Deeks managed to get out of the way. The second time Deeks wasn't so lucky, his fist only grazed Deeks' jaw but it was enough for him to scream in pain and drop to his knees. Siderov lashed out and cut him across the arm when the shot rang. Just one. He heard Kensi's voice, she was yelling for Callen to come in here, it was all Deeks heard when he slipped back into his dark save haven.

**A/N: So yeah. Leave a comment:) **


	4. Kensi Callen

**A/N: Okay, thank you so much for the kind reviews. After this one more chapter! Then my "Short story" will be over. English is not my native language and I am dyslexic, so forgive me for any errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these beauties of characters. **

Kensi 

Kensi had fired a single shot. When Callen came in, Kensi was sitting with her knee on Siderov's back, his hands pulled behind him. She looked up at him, her eyes looked like those of a trapped jungle cat. 'Don't let Michele or Nell come in here.' She ordered Callen. He only had to glance around to realize why. He moved out of the room again calling Eric to send three ambulances. Now. Kensi had shot Siderov in the shoulder. She shoved the latter into a wall and stumbled over to Deeks. He looked horrible. He had a fresh cut on his chest/shoulder, there was blood in his blond curls, his right eye was black and swollen, his lovely blouse was covered in blood, but his mouth and jaw were most certainly the worst. His jaw was so bruised it looked black, there was blood on his lips and she didn't even want to look at his teeth.

She had told Callen that he couldn't let Michele or Nell in, mostly because of the blood, at the chair Deeks most likely had been in. The way Sam looked was also a part of it. He was pale, sweating and seemingly unconscious. She quickly checked his pulse. It was steady and strong. She could already hear the sirens in the distance. Her fingers trembled as she tried to find a pulse on Deeks. She started to panic as she couldn't find one. She heard someone behind her she knew it were Callen and Michele, because she heard the woman's pleas to Sam and Callen kneeled down next to her. 'Callen.' She said, her voice cracking. 'Callen help me, I can't find a pulse. Please. Help me. Tell me.' Callen softly pulled her hand away. His fingers were steady as he put them against Deeks neck.

'Soft but steady.' Callen softly said to her. Kensi could hear Nells voice telling the EMT's where to go. Michele rushed out the door, she had now probably decided to keep Nell out as well. The EMT's came in. Three pair of them. 'Tell us what happened.' One of them said. Voice steady and professional. Callen looked up, his blue eyes cold. 'Take care of these two first.' He said, pointing to Sam and Deeks. 'This is LAPD detective Marty Deeks. He has been tortured and stabbed.' Kensi said monotone. 'That is special agent Sam Hanna, he was tortured by electrocution.' She didn't even look over to the EMT. 'That is the man responsible. Single gunshot to the shoulder. Broken nose.' The EMT's nodded and went to work. Callen pulled Kensi softly aside. She hadn't left Deeks side since she had cuffed Siderov and checked on Sam.

Callen

'How did Siderov get the broken nose.' Callen wondered softly. Kensi shrugged. 'I'm pretty sure Deeks head butted him in the face.' Kensi said emotionless. Callen looked at the scene around him for a moment. The blood in front of the chair Deeks had most likely been tied to, the car battery attached to Sam's chair. How had this op gone so wrong so quickly? Deeks and Sam were both taken out on stretchers. Siderov could have been left behind as far as he was concerned. The two officers were both unconscious, but they seemed stable. From the outside Deeks looked far worse than Sam. Callen was actually quite worried about Kensi. She seemed to have completely shut down. She was staring blankly ahead, sometimes cringing out of nowhere. She wondered to the chair that Deeks had been on. She picked up something from a table nearby. She muttered something, Callen was pretty sure it was Portuguese. 'What is it Kens?' he asked softly. The EMT's had told them they couldn't come with in the ambulance. Something about protocol, internal affairs. He wasn't paying attention. When Kensi didn't answer he walked towards her. She was holding a small industrial drill. There was blood all over it.

It took him a whole of two seconds to realize what it was. It had been the device used to torture Deeks. Kensi was wearing a thin leather glove on the hand she was holding it with. Something about grip on a new weapon. 'Put it down Kens.' He softly said to her. He was being extremely careful with her. She looked as if she was at breaking point. He'd never seen her like this before. So fragile and dangerous at the same time. 'Let's go to the hospital.' Well that got her to move. She put the drill down. Her hand shaking. Callen already had quite some respect for Deeks' undercover abilities, but his overall respect level of Deeks had just gone up a whole lot. Sure Callen had been punched and kicked to get info out of him. But this, drilling into your teeth, gums. That's sickening. Deeks had kept his mouth shut. Now that was something Callen had respect for. A lot.

They walked towards the SUV's Nell was already there. She looked slightly pale, and she'd only seen the two agents as they were rolled out on stretchers. It was a very good idea of Kens not to let Nell see the room. 'Are you okay Nell?' Callen asked being the strong team leader he was expected to be. She nodded weakly, but Callen could tell she was far from fine. Seeing these kind of things on a computer screen was very different form seeing these things for real. Nell quietly got into the back as Kensi, without even protesting, let Callen drive. That's when he knew there was most certainly something wrong with her. She was completely convinced of her own driving skills, and her not even making a sound, was not a good sign. Callen put his foot on the gas as he started to chase down the ambulances.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review. **


	5. Callen Eric Kensi

**A/N: Three POV's this time! I couldn't choose! After this probably one more chapter. I know what I said in the last but I just need one more! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA **

Callen

The three agents and Michele burst through the front doors of the hospital. Several patients and nurses looked at them a bit uncertain. They must have been a sight for sore eyes, Callen decided. He checked Nell, she looked fine, despite being very pale. He looked at Kensi, yeah she looked worse than Nell. Blood on her shirt where she had wiped of her hands after pressing against Deeks' bleeding shoulder. Her eyes were wide and like he had said before, she looked like a trapped jungle cat. Michele looked like she was on the edge of breaking down. Tears in her deep brown eyes. He checked himself, no blood, he probably just looked like he had gotten of a rollercoaster after eating to many hotdogs.

'I take it you're here for Detective Deeks and Agent Hanna?' The secretary asked. Callen nodded. 'The EMT's already warned me.' she told them, smiling. After barely getting any reaction, she told them where they were, she sounded just a bit insulted. 'They're both in the ICU, just go straight ahead and then the second door to the right. There someone will tell you more.' The team already started to walk when the she added. 'I don't think you will be allowed to see them though!' sure they were probably being rude, but they all ignored her. Kensi was first through the door, only to almost run into Eric immediately. Hetty was just up ahead.

Eric

The team came bursting through the doors like it was a raid. Well, half the team, a CIA agent and a technical analyst. He had never seen the team so out of balance, so uncomfortable. Even when he'd watched the raid on the warehouse through a helmet camera from one of the LAPD guys. Kensi and Callen seemed uncomfortable without their partners. Nell had done a great job, but it just wasn't the same. Eric had seen Sam and Deeks been wheeled in on a stretcher straight from the ambulances. Even though when they were rolled in the paramedics had already fixed up the worst things the both of them still looked like hell. Sam had been pale, mumbling incoherently and sweating. Deeks had looked worse, he had been unconscious blood on his shoulder, and his jaw, o God his jaw. Even Hetty had swallowed at the sight of it. Eric had almost thrown up.

Kensi turned to him. 'Where are they?' Honestly, Eric had always been slightly intimidated by Kensi, but now, she seemed downright scary. 'Detective Deeks and mister Hanna are being taken care of by the two best doctors in the hospital, one of which specializes in dental surgery and the other specialize on internal burns.' Hetty calmly stated, taking Kensi's piercing glare away from him. 'And Siderov is currently in surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder and to get his nose fixed.' Hetty added, not that anyone really seemed to care. Whatever attention had been on Hetty talking about Siderov was taken away by a loud scream, coming from one of the ICU rooms. Kensi froze. 'Deeks.' Was all Eric heard her say. 'No! No! Get away, leave me alone! No! Not again.' The sound of the detectives voice was loud and heart-breaking, he sounded terrified.

Kensi

She didn't even think about asking for permission to enter the room. All she heard was her partner in distress and she was going to stop it. 'Miss Blye!' Hetty called after her but she didn't stop. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard the terrified sounds of her partner. The closer to the room she came the more she understood what was happening. The doctor, "Specialized in dental surgery" obviously didn't know anything about what had happened to Deeks. She skidded around the corner entering the room. 'Stop!' she yelled, startling the doctor and several nurses trying to hold Deeks still and calm him down. 'Miss-" One of the nurses started, but Kensi ignored her. 'Turn the drill off. Now.' She ordered the doctor. He seemed a bit taken aback by her sneering tone, but she didn't care. He did as she told him. Deeks was still struggling against the nurses. 'Let him go.' She ordered them. 'What is going on here, you can't be here.' The doctor sounded angry.

'Do you have any idea what he just went through?' She snapped at him. He threw a quick look at the nurse next to him. She didn't seem to have an answer for him. Kensi had meanwhile rushed to her partners side. 'Calm down Deeks, it's okay, I'm here. You're in the hospital, calm down.' Slowly her partner stopped struggling against his bed sheets. Furious, after seeing her partner so terrified, she turned to the doctor. 'This man, was just held captive and tortured with a drill for eight freaking hours! And you go and turn on the same kind of drill and think he'll be fine? Either you're really dumb or you're just a-' Kensi wanted to call him a lot of names not appropriate to the ears of children when Hetty stepped in. 'Miss Blye.' There was a silent warning in her words.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	6. Kensi 2

**A/N: Last chapter! I'm pretty happy about how this turned out. I have been working on a story about these two, about a month or two after the season finale. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA**

Kensi was sitting in the waiting room. Hetty had ordered her to leave and let the doctor do his job. Deeks had been given a sedation so he would hear of feel a thing of the drill. Kensi was fuming and at the same time terrified. It was a strange combination. She thought about the horrified look in his eyes. The pure terror. It was heart-breaking and infuriating. That's exactly how she felt. Heart-broken and furious. How would he ever be the same after this? How would he ever become her Deeks again? Her partner? Her friend? She had been told that Sam had some internal burns from the electricity his body had been exposed to, but he was going to be fine. The burns would heal soon enough.

Deeks had been stitched up, his shoulder needing several stitches. His teeth had been repaired as best as they could, one tooth wasn't saveable anymore. They had immediately replaced it by a fake one. They had done this all in one go, they "figured it was best to leave his mouth alone after that". No shit Sherlock. Callen came from the cafeteria. He was holding two cups of coffee. Hetty had forced Nell and Eric to go home, have some sleep. The two had been working for almost twelve hours straight. She had tried to get Kensi and Callen to go home as well. They hadn't gone of course. She took the cup from Callen. 'Thanks.' She said, taking the bitter and awfully tasting fluid. The hospital coffee was really gross. Kensi leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair, her head against the wall, eyes closed. The door opened.

'Miss Blye? Mister Callen?' a voice came. The two agents immediately jumped up. Not caring that Kensi hit her head against the wall and Callen got some of the hot coffee on his hand in their hurry to get up. There was a young nurse, tall, blonde, pretty. Kensi registered automatically. You can't just turn the agent off.

'Yes?' Callen said. His jaw was tight. Callen was normally a master of emotions. Hiding them, pretending. But not now, not with his partner in the hospital. Hell with half his team in the hospital. Kensi knew Callen hated hospitals. All men seemed too. Not that she was a huge fan of them, but she didn't seem to hate them as much as the guys.

'Mister Hanna is allowed to have visitors, he is not allowed to talk yet due to the internal burns, but you can see him if you want.' The nurse told them. Callen sighed, letting the breath he had been holding escape. But Kensi wasn't happy yet.

'What about Deeks? How is he?' She asked, cursing her voice for the slight tremble in it. She was supposed to be Bad Ass Blye. No weakness. No crying. Anger, okay, no fear, no tears. The nurse gave her a quick look over. She was now wearing Deeks' LAPD shirt, it was too big for her, but it had been in Deeks' go bag that Nell had picked up. For when he could go home, the tiny analyst had stubbornly told her. Not if, when. Luckily Deeks had two shirts in there because in her hurry Nell had forgotten a shirt for Kensi's ruined, bloody one.

'Mister Deeks is doing well. His vitals are good, the anaesthesia should wear of soon.' The nurse told her. Kensi couldn't help the sigh of relieve as the nurse told her the news.

'Can I see him?' She asked, frowning when she hear the almost pleading tone in her voice. Sure she wasn't Callen, but she normally had a little more self-control than this. The nurse nodded.

'Yes, you can wait with him until he wakes up, I understood from the doctor that you'll be able to calm him down if he panics again.' The nurse told her. Kensi gave her a quick smile and followed the nurse as Callen quickly pulled out his phone, probably to inform Michele, Hetty, Eric and Nell. He would most likely send the last two he send a text, not wanting to wake them up if they had been asleep. Which Kensi highly doubted. The two had been running on coffee and energy drinks for almost twelve hours. The nurse took her to a room. She opened the door for her. Kensi passed the two LAPD officers outside the door. They were taking absolutely no risks, so Sam and Deeks both had protective details.

She stopped just after she entered the room. Deeks was lying in bed, eyes closed, peaceful look on his face. His jaw didn't look much better from the outside, but she had been told the inside looked much better now. He had a black eye, he was shirtless, a bandage around his shoulder. A heartbeat monitor beeping in a calm pace. She walked over to him. His blonde curls were still the same. She took his hand carefully. Still warm, still Deeks. She pulled one of those cursed plastic chairs towards the bed. 'Hey Marty.' She whispered. She knew he would wake up soon and it was no use talking to an unconscious person. She swallowed. This reminded her strongly of the time he was shot, and it was not a happy memory.

She sat there, about five minutes passed, but it seemed like an hour. The heart monitor speeding up its beeps was her first clue. The second came pretty quick after that. His hand, that she was still holding tightened around hers. He shuffled slightly in the bed and Kensi quickly pressed the call button, knowing a doctor should know he was waking up. 'Marty? It's me Kensi, I'm here, it's okay.' She felt the need to reassure him. The blonde nurse came in, took one look at Deeks and walked back out. She came back with a doctor. Deeks opened his eyes in a snap, his heartbeat sped up further. She kept holding his hand. 'Deeks, Marty, it's okay, you're in the hospital. You're okay.' Kensi told him quickly.

The doctor checked him quickly. 'Miss Blye is right Marty. You're in the hospital, calm down. Take a deep breath please, try and calm your heartbeat down.' The doctor told him speaking in a professional reassuring voice. Slowly his heartbeat dropped to a normal level. Deeks turned his head to look at Kensi. She hadn't moved or spoken, letting him concentrate on his heartbeat. His eyes were still the same blue, like the ocean, the sky. The usual sparkle was not there though. He carefully reached up to his head. Touching his black eye. He frowned.

'I guess I'm lucky purple is a good colour on me.' He said softly, his voice rough. Kensi couldn't help but laugh. Even after what he went through, he still made her laugh. She smiled at him.

'Hey idiot. You're awake.'

'I promised you didn't I?' he softly said. She swallowed. 'I kept my promise.' He muttered to her. Softly squeezing her hand. She didn't care the least bit about what this looked like. The doctor had left them alone.

'Yeah, but you almost didn't.' She couldn't stop the emotions from flowing into her voice.

'Don't worry.' He muttered, his eyes dropping close again, falling back asleep. 'I'm usually about to die.'

**A/N: That's it people. The end, Deeks awake, Sam awake, Kensi happy. Leave me a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
